dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Original Dune Dune *Abulurd Harkonnen *Abulurd Rabban *Ali Ben Ohashi *Alia Atreides *Anirul Corrino *Aramsham *Arkie *Chani Kynes *Chatt *Coss *Czigo *Drisq *Duncan Idaho *Esmar Tuek *Farok *Farrukh *Fedor *Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen *Feyd-Rautha's chief Handler *Gaius Helen Mohiam *Geoff *Glossu Rabban Harkonnen *Gurney Halleck *Halleck's Lieutenant *Harah *Hasimir Fenring *Hawat's lieutenant *Iakin Nefud *Irulan Corrino *Jamis *Jessica Atreides *Kaleff *Kinet *Korba *Larus *Lemil *Leto Atreides I *Liet Kynes *Lingar Bewt *Maometh *Mapes *Margot Fenring *Mattai *Mitha *Nisai *Orlop *Otheym *Pardee *Pardot Kynes *Piter de Vries *Ramallo *Shaddam Corrino IV *Shimoon *Shishakli *Shoab *"Soo-Soo" *Staban Tuek *Stilgar *subiay *Tharthar *Thufir Hawat *Turok *Uliet *Umman Kudu *Unnamed Atreides Gladiator *Unnamed Atreides Trooper *Unnamed Escort Service Woman *Unnamed Escort Whore *Unnamed Factory Commander *Unnamed Fremen Leader *Unnamed Harkonnen Assassin *Unnamed Sand Worker *Unnamed Gamont Slave-boy *Unnamed Guild Bank Agent *Unnamed Guildsman *Unnamed Harkonnen Slavemaster *Unnamed Manufacturer's Companion *unnamed Manufacturer's daughter *Unnamed replacement parts dealer *Unnamed Slave-Concubine *Unnamed Spacing Guild Mentat *Unnamed Sardaukar Commander *Unnamed Sardaukar Officer *Unnamed Sardaukar Soldier *Unnamed Stillsuit Manufacturer *Wanna Marcus *Wensicia Corrino The Road to Dune Dune Messiah *Alia Atreides *Bannerjee *Bijaz *Chani Kynes *Dhuri *Djedida *Edric *Gaius Helen Mohiam *Ghanima Atreides *Harah *Hayt *Irulan Corrino *Leto Atreides II *Lichna *Korba *Otheym *Paul Atreides *Rasir *Scytale *Shishakli *Son of Farok *Stilgar *Tandis *Tecrube Children of Dune *Abedi Jalal *Assan Tariq *Behaleth *Buer Agarves *Choda *Dalak *Duncan Idaho *Farad'n Corrino *Georad *Ghadhean al-Fali *Ghanima Atreides *Gurney Halleck *Irulan Corrino *Javid *Kausar *Leto Atreides II *Lu tung pin *Manri *Melides *Namri *Mujahid Jafqat *Muriz *Paul Atreides *Palimbasha *Essas Paymon *Rajia *Sabiha *Sabit Rekush *Sennacherib *Shakir Ali *Shakkad the wise *Sheba *Stilgar *Tagir Mohandis *Thatta *Tyekanik *Wensicia Corrino *Yakup Abad *Zebataleph *Zia *Ziamad *Ziarenka Valefor God Emperor of Dune *Akeli *Aline *Ampre *Anouk *Aurelius Venport *Duncan Idaho *Duro Nunepi *Eknekosk *Faroula *Garun of Tuono *Hadi Benotto *Hutye *Hwi Noree *Ikonicre *Inineg *Inmeir *Irti *Iyo Kobat *Kieuemo *Kwuteg *Leto Atreides II *Luli *Malky *Mamulut *Marcus Claire Luyseyal *Memar *Moneo Atreides *Nayla *Noah Arkwright *Norma Cenva *Lylyo Nyshae *Oala *Onemao *Othwi Yake *Quintus Violet Chenoeh *Radi *Rebeth Vreeb *Setuse *Siona Atreides *Syaksa *Taw *Tawsuoko *Teishar *Tertius Eileen Anteac *Topri *Ulot *Unnamed Corrino *Yitob Heretics of Dune *Burzmali *Darwi Odrade *Duncan Idaho *Hadley Tuek *Lucilla *Miles Teg *Murbella *Schwangyu *Sheeana Brugh *Stiros *Taraza *Tylwyth Waff Chapterhouse:Dune *Daniel *Darwi Odrade *Duncan Idaho *Edric *Levi *Logno *Marty *Miles Teg *Murbella *Rebecca *Scytale *Sheeana Brugh *Sholem Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson Books & short stories Dune: Hunting Harkonnens *Agamemnon *Katarina Harkonnen *Piers Harkonnen *Ulf Harkonnen Dune: The Butlerian Jihad *Agamemnon *Ajax *Aliid *Aquim *Aurelius Venport/XD *Barbarossa *Bel Moulay *Birgit Paterson *Camio *Dharta *Arn Eklo *Erasmus *Heoma *Iblis Ginjo *Ishmael *Juno *Mahmad *Manion Butler *Niko Bludd *Norma Cenva/XD *Selim Wormrider *Serena Butler *Seurat *Tio Holtzmann *Tuk Keedair *Vorian Atreides *Xavier Harkonnen *Xerxes *Zufa Cenva Dune: Whipping Mek *Vergyl Tantor *Xavier Harkonnen Dune: The Machine Crusade *Agamemnon *Chirox *Erasmus *Gilbertus Albans/XD *Iblis Ginjo *Leronica Tergiet *Omnius *Seurat *Vorian Atreides *Xavier Harkonnen *Zon Noret Dune: The Faces of a Martyr *Camie Boro *Erasmus *Iblis Ginjo *Norma Cenva/XD *Omnius *Rekur Van *Serena Butler *Tio Holtzmann *Vorian Atreides *Xavier Harkonnen *Xerxes *Yorek Thurr *Zufa Cenva Dune: The Battle of Corrin *Abulurd Harkonnen/XD *Agamemnon *Dante *El'hiim *Erasmus *Faykan Butler *Iblis Ginjo *Juno *Manion Butler *Mohandas Suk *Omnius *Quentin Butler *Raquella Berto-Anirul *Rayna Butler *Rekur Van *Serena Butler *Ticia Cenva *Vidad *Vorian Atreides *Yorek Thurr Sisterhood of Dune *Abulurd Harkonnen/XD *Anari Idaho *Anna Corrino *Cioba *Draigo Roget *Gilbertus Albans/XD *Griffin Harkonnen *Josef Venport *Manford Tarondo *Ori Zhoma *Raquella Berto-Anirul *Roderick Corrino *Salvador Corrino *Valya Harkonnen *Vorian Atreides Mentats of Dune *Anna Corrino *Dorotea *Erasmus *Gilbertus Albans/XD *Griffin Harkonnen *Josef Venport *Manford Torondo *Raquella Berto-Anirul *Roderick Corrino *Salvador Corrino *Tula *Valya Harkonnen Dune: Red Plague *Josef Venport *Manford Torondo *Rohan Zim Navigators of Dune Spice Planet Dune: House Atreides *Abulurd Harkonnen/XD *Dominic Vernius *Duncan Idaho/XD *Elrood Corrino IX/XD *Gaius Helen Mohiam/XD *Glossu Rabban Harkonnen/XD *Hasimir Fenring/XD *Helena Atreides *Jessica Atreides/XD *Kailea Vernius *Leto Atreides I/XD *Liet Kynes/XD *Pardot Kynes/XD *Paulus Atreides *Rhombur Vernius *Shaddam Corrino IV/XD *Vladimir Harkonnen/XD Dune: House Harkonnen *Anirul Corrino/XD *Bheth *C'tair Pilru *Chiara *Dominic Vernius *Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen/XD *Gaius Helen Mohiam/XD *Glossu Rabban Harkonnen/XD *Gurney Halleck/XD *Hasimir Fenring/XD *Hidar Fen Ajidica *Kailea Vernius *Margot Fenring/XD *Ramallo *Rhombur Vernius *Shaddam Corrino IV/XD *Tessis *Victor Atreides *Vladimir Harkonnen/XD *Wellington Yueh Dune: House Corrino *Jessica Atreides/XD *Leto Atreides I/XD Dune: Wedding Silk *Duncan Idaho/XD *Paul Atreides/XD Paul of Dune *Armand Ecaz *Duncan Idaho/XD *Earl Thorvald *Hasimir Fenring/XD *Hiih Resser *Hundro Moritani *Ilesa Ecaz *Jessica Atreides/XD *Leto Atreides I/XD *Margot Fenring/XD *Marie Fenring *Paul Atreides/XD *Shaddam Corrino IV/XD *Stilgar/XD *Whithmore Bludd Dune: A Whisper of Caladan Seas Dune: The Waters of Kanly *Gurney Halleck/XD The Winds of Dune *Bronso of Ix/XD *Jessica Atreides/XD *Paul Atreides/XD Dune: Sea Child *Corysta/XD Dune: Treasure in the Sand Hunters of Dune *Alia Atreides/XD *Burah *Chani Kynes/XD *Daniel/XD *Duncan Idaho/XD *Edric *Erasmus *Great enemy *Gurney Halleck/XD *Hellica *Jessica Atreides/XD *Khrone *Leto Atreides II/XD *Leto Atreides II/DE *Marty/XD *Miles Teg/XD *Murbella/XD *Omnius *Paolo *Paul Atreides/XD *Ramallo *Scytale/XD *Serena Butler *Sheeana Brugh/XD *Stilgar/XD *Thufir Hawat/XD *Uxtal *Vladimir Harkonnen/XD *Tylwyth Waff *Xavier Harkonnen Sandworms of Dune *Alia Atreides/XD *Chani Kynes/XD *Daniel/XD *Duncan Idaho/XD *Edrik *Erasmus *Gurney Halleck/XD *Jessica Atreides/XD *Khrone *Leto Atreides I/XD *Liet Kynes/XD *Marty/XD *Miles Teg/XD *Murbella/XD *Omnius *Paolo *Paul Atreides/XD *Scytale/XD *Serena Butler *Sheeana Brugh/XD *Stilgar/XD *Thufir Hawat/XD *Vladimir Harkonnen/XD *Tylwyth Waff *Wanna Marcus *Xavier Harkonnen *Wellington Yueh/XD Dune Encyclopedia Dune Video Games Dune (1991) *Chani *Duncan Idaho *Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen *Gurney Halleck *Harah *Jessica Atreides *Leto Atreides I *Liet *Paul Atreides *Shaddam Corrino IV *Stilgar *Thufir Hawat *Vladimir Harkonnen Dune 2 (1992) *Frederick IV *Radnor *Marco *Ammon *Cyril Dune 2000 (1998) *Edric O *Elara *Hayt De Vries *Noree Moneo Emperor:Battle for Dune (2001) *Achilleus Atreides *Copec Harkonnen *Corlen *Executrix *Gunseng Harkonnen *Kalinar Koltrass *Rakan Harkonnen *Roma Atani *Yanich Kobal Frank Herbert's Dune (2001) other media Dune CCG See: *Unique Characters from the Dune Collectible Card Game Dune RPG see: *Unique Names and terms from the Dune Role Playing Game Category:Books Category:Characters